


Hot Blood, These Veins 血气方刚

by seven_nina



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Firefam Feels, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, The Lena/Eddie Friendship we deserved, everyone else sees it, thanks for the authorization, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_nina/pseuds/seven_nina
Summary: By Seven_ninaThis is the Chinese translation of the wonderful fic Hot Blood, These Veins by girlfromcarolinaAnd I draw this fanart! Link here:https://www.instagram.com/p/B_bVpOIlJk2/?igshid=14rlcrnvpnsjh
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 3





	Hot Blood, These Veins 血气方刚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Blood, These Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655988) by [girlfromcarolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/girlfromcarolina). 



Summary by girlfromcarolina:  
距离他和巴克拨云见日已经过去快两个月了。艾迪指望着这一切会顺势发生：因为并肩拯救众人后肾上腺素激增的副作用，或者因为某场千钧一发的外勤徒留他们庆幸依然活着。他想着那堵大坝会轰然垮塌，汹涌的激情与欲望的洪流会席卷他们。  
但现实是，这比他预想中花的时间要长一点，还需要非常多手段。

Notes by girlfromcarolina:  
虽然我从第一季中间就开始看剧，但这是我第一篇9-1-1同人，我等不及要分享更多了！这个故事包含了第二季和第三季的大事件，主要发生在巴克撤回了诉讼后，他发现了艾迪的“课外活动”;) 这之后就是AU背景了!  
标题来源于Sam Tinnesz的《Play With Fire》。  
感谢Jerzcaligrl的校对!

Hot Blood, These Veins  
血气方刚

*******  
和巴克在一起就像是又参加了一回消防员学院的训练：匆匆忙忙、让人兴奋——艾迪每天都能学到一些新东西——但也让人精疲力竭，难免会出差错。  
距离他和巴克拨云见日已经过去快两个月了。考虑到他们间发生的事，艾迪指望着这一切会顺势发生：因为并肩拯救众人后肾上腺素激增的副作用，或者因为某场千钧一发的外勤徒留他们庆幸依然活着。他想着那堵大坝会轰然垮塌，汹涌的激情与欲望的洪流会席卷他们。  
但现实是，这比艾迪期望中花的时间要长一点，而且需要非常多手段。不过现在回想起来，他不会试图去改变任何事。  
艾德蒙多·迪亚兹和埃文·巴克利在一次并不愉快的相互介绍之后花了一整年时间成为最好的朋友。艾迪从来没有像巴克那样把一切都当成竞赛的冲动，虽然单打独斗试着在这间消防站里找到自己的位置着实有趣。  
是在失去香农之后艾迪才意识到，巴克不仅仅是他最好的朋友。他试着把他当成自己的“兄弟”，但那感觉也不大对，尽管他很清楚地知道巴克早已成为他家庭的一部分。  
尽管有他内心的自我揭示铺垫，但那依然是最艰难的一段日子。巴克被消防车压伤后卧床静养，不能去工作，几乎也不能做别的事。有的日子里，巴克开朗、友好，会发短信给艾迪要和他跟克里斯托弗一起出去玩；但在别的日子里，巴克在愤怒和绝望里泥足深陷，因为他觉得所有人都在没了自己的情况下继续生活，尽管事实并非如此。  
当时只有艾迪去探望—巴克不想让克里斯托弗目睹自己崩溃的样子。在那些日子里，他也全力想要把艾迪推得远远的。而艾迪对此有很多话要说。  
“有多少次我和香农闹别扭的时候，你待在我家？”他问到，近到突破私人空间这样巴克才无法逃避与他眼神交流。他们在巴克住处，艾迪正尝试着透过巴克的脑壳告诉他，他对艾迪要求任何事都不会是强人所难。“你给克里斯托弗讲故事，和他玩儿游戏，在我没法做到时带他出门。”  
巴克耸了耸肩，除了在消防站与118站同僚做的社会贡献之外，他从来都不愿意为自己创造的其他美好邀功。  
“是你的家里人一直在你身边帮忙。”  
“你和卡拉也是家里人，巴克。”艾迪坚持道。“这就是我在表达的。我一团糟时你总是在我身边——不管是好日子还是那些我什么都不愿意去想的无所事事的日子。你一直都在我身边，所以现在闭嘴让我也陪在你身边。”  
艾迪很想说事情从这里开始就变得轻松了，但这可是巴克。不过事情确实回到了正轨，在巴克历经困难期时，他不再那么果决地拒绝艾迪的陪伴。  
不管路程有多么的坎坷与颠簸，只要你在一条路上行驶得足够久，一切总归会变得顺畅的。  
经历了海啸、那场官司、巴克的固执己见，还有艾迪深陷于地下拳击赌钱的漩涡之后，他们之间终于开始变得像以前一样。  
除了艾迪深深迷恋巴克的事实，以及他有足够多证据证明巴克也对他有着同样的感觉。  
为了让巴克脸上出现那种毫无保留和顾忌的笑容，那种让他右边脸颊上露出酒窝的笑，他愿意做任何事情。比起去某个酒吧或俱乐部——除非和118站的伙伴一起——他更喜欢晚上跟克里斯托弗和巴克度过，看电影或者打电动。尽管欲求不满已然深深钻进了他的肌肉里，艾迪还是没法由着自己去找别的什么人发泄，哪怕只是区区一个晚上。那感觉太像是在背叛他希望有朝一日能和巴克拥有的一切。  
倒不是说他就见过巴克出去勾搭人上床什么的。这是又一个艾迪加入到他证据链里的事实。巴克看起来乐于和他一起出去消闲、一起吃饭、一起在艾迪家里打发时间。有那么一回，一个B班轮值名字叫特雷弗·伯德的年轻人问巴克，想不想跟他一起去某个很火的酒吧，当对方的泡妞搭子，但巴克拒绝了。  
完全出于好奇，艾迪问起这个。“你为什么说不？伯德看起来是个挺有意思的人。”  
“他确实是。”巴克说，这让艾迪用有点上火。“但我以前跟他一起出去过，他整个人都玩疯了。”巴克在某些艾迪并不知情的回忆里笑了。“我现在真的不需要那种混乱。”  
“对你来说可真够成熟的，巴克。”奇米走进更衣室，如此评价道。  
“我猜我真的长大了。”巴克骄傲地说。随后，他又窃笑着补充道：“这就是我和这么多成熟的‘老年人’打成一片的结果。”  
奇米和巴克相互打闹了几分钟，而艾迪坐在那儿笑得像个傻瓜。也许巴克所说的话有那么几分道理。鲍比和雅典娜沉稳又睿智，亨和凯伦经历过一切现在正试着要第二个孩子，奇米和麦迪正沉浸在他们的感情里。即使是只比巴克大几岁的艾迪，在做任何决定时也都必须要考虑到克里斯托弗。  
所以说，也许他们都对巴克产生了一定影响，作为回报，巴克用他那取之不尽用之不竭的能量感染着他们，让他们能保持活力。  
在艾迪的情况里，他们彼此相互吸引的证据来自于长时间的对视和别有深意的凝视。那些“就差一点”的时刻和侥幸脱险。他们俩似乎都不在意被抓到盯着对方看。即使如此，他们还是花了更多的时间和额外得耐心才终于确认了彼此的心迹。  
经过好几周的错失良机和无言需索后，一次糟糕的出勤把巴克和艾迪推过了那道界线。  
数月之后，艾迪已经不记得那场外勤的具体细节了。他只是记得自己自动驾驶回家，庆幸着克里斯托弗在他的家里人那儿过夜。  
他走进前门，放下包，想去打开灯。这时候他才发现自己站着的地方是巴克的住处，而不是他自己的。  
“艾迪？”  
他看向楼上。巴克一定是已经在床上了，把他吵醒让艾迪觉得很内疚。  
“抱歉，我——”艾迪不知道自己到底该说点什么，他仍旧惊讶于自己是怎么到的这里。  
“别觉得抱歉。”巴克告诉他。现在艾迪可以瞧见他从床上坐起来，手机屏幕发出的蓝光照亮了他的脸庞。“上这儿来然后我就可以回去睡觉了。”  
艾迪太累了以至于无法质疑这个命令。五分钟之后，他和他最好的朋友一齐躺在床上，疲惫不堪，而他居然没有脸砸在床上直接晕倒，简直是个奇迹。他很高兴自己还醒着，至少等到他看清巴克是怎么给他留出空间的，巴克躺在自己那一侧、朝他伸出手，就像确切地知道艾迪需要什么似的。现在想来，巴克确实知道。  
抛下那场糟糕外勤带来的压力，艾迪在巴克身旁安顿下来，抓住他的手，安然睡去。  
次日清晨，事情终于升温了。  
艾迪半躺在巴克身上醒来。他们并没有感觉到尴尬，而是对视了一眼，知道没有任何借口可以用来解释他们像这样蜷缩在一起的事实。这就足够了。  
第一个吻，温暖而和缓。并不是艾迪想象中他们的第一个吻会有的模样，但那与这个时刻很合衬，与他们很合衬。这个吻证实了过去数月里他感受到的一切，艾迪把所有这些情绪都倾注在了这个吻里，希望巴克能明白，这对他来说意味着一切。  
巴克退回去，在他眼前的景象是凌乱的头发和温暖的皮肤，艾迪知道对巴克来说也是同样。  
紧接其后的吻要更加热烈；它饱含着艾迪一直想要的那股火花，随之而来的是难以克制的熊熊欲火。直到此时此刻，他们都没讨论过这个事实：关于他们俩之前都没和男人“全垒打”过——甚至没有上过“球场”，但他们都乐于学习。在那个早晨，这些都不重要。亲吻、笨手笨脚地摸索、爱抚，边笑边喘边做那些，这就已经足够了。衣服被渴望的手剥去扔到一旁，虽然他们早都见过了彼此各种程度的赤身露体，但这一次相去甚远。  
那么多的肌肤相亲，比艾迪习惯的要多得多，考虑到巴克的身型。他从来没有跟和他身材相近的人亲热过，然后来了巴克，甚至更强壮，肌肉层叠，而这见鬼的让艾迪兴奋。他给予的和他得到的一样多，他把自己清单上为数众多的“首次”一项项划掉，在巴克的肩膀上留下个宣示主权的咬痕。  
巴克粗喘着说：“有人会看到的。”  
然后艾迪笑了起来：“没人会惊讶的。”  
巴克撅着嘴巴，点了点头，所以艾迪又那么做了一次。他们的手忙于爱抚、撸动着彼此，他们的胯部互相摩擦着形成了天然的韵律。艾迪翻身到上方——那美妙的紧盯着他的蓝眼睛——他碾磨着巴克就好像他的理智依赖于此。  
那个早晨，他们都没有坚持太久，不过他们俩都不是很在意缺乏持久的问题。他们只是为了这一切的发生而高兴，终于，他们可以不在意其他事了。  
两个月以来，艾迪和巴克一直生活在既幸福、又性福的泡泡中。自从加入118消防站之后，艾迪一直都听巴克宣称自己是个自我诊断、自我治疗的性瘾者。和艾迪在一起后，他旧病复发，那所有的能量和吸引力——别搞错了，埃文·巴克利确实是块儿大磁铁——都集中在他身上、且只有他一个人身上，那简直不可思议。他从来没有过这样的感觉，而且他明确向巴克表示，他可不愿意放弃或者跟人分享。  
对于他这项最后通牒，巴克的应对方法是在他们轮班开始之前把艾迪拉到卡车上给他欢愉一刻。  
鲍比、当然是他、警告他们不许在工作的时候瞎胡搞。他们根本藏不住事，一天之内，所有人都知道了，他们对彼此不知餍足。有时他们会亲热半个钟头只是因为他们可以。其他的夜晚，他们则会爬上床然后尽其所能让对方兴奋到神智不清。  
工作和克里斯托弗有绝对优先权，当然。有时候他们就是找不到能独处的时间，要么就是情况特殊他们不得不分开。这只会让艾迪更确定巴克就是那个正确人选。和巴克在一起，让那些只能等待的日子变得值得。  
“所以说，你俩呆在一起的时间几乎还是和以前一样多，是吗？”一天下午，在艾迪帮她清点救护车上的物品时，亨问道。  
“我猜是吧。可能还要更多一点。”  
亨狡黠一笑。“你是说那些过夜的日子。”  
艾迪低下头，咧嘴笑了笑。是啊，那是个很大的变化。  
“那克里斯托弗对这感觉还好吗？”  
“我觉得他比我们俩都要兴奋。他爱死了和我们俩一起玩。”艾迪笑了起来。“有时候，我不得不把他俩强行分开好让他们吃晚饭、或者是为了让克里斯托弗能去睡觉。”  
“那你和巴克是在……”她顿了顿，做了个明显的手势。  
“发生关系？”艾迪保持着低音量。“那真是太他妈棒了。”  
亨开始大笑。“别告诉我！事实上，告诉我，但别告诉我任何细节。说重点！我必须要知道‘消防水管（Firehose）’先生不是徒有虚名。”  
艾迪实打实地知道巴克不是。当他这么告诉亨的时候，她差点在喘不上气儿的大笑里摔倒在地。  
他们两个很快就掌握了打飞机的技巧。至少那个不需要任何额外的技巧。技术本来就在那儿了，他们只是需要习惯有另外的一根老二牵涉其中。艾迪喜欢巴克的大手握着他；他知道它们有怎样的能力，而那些力气全都用来让他高潮实在是让人兴奋。同样的，在他回馈时，巴克会将胯部挺进他的手中。  
令他兴奋的重大发现是，巴克的嘴从来都不会停，即使在做爱的过程中。喘息、呻吟、恳求着艾迪让他射出来。唯一一次安静是在他把艾迪拉下来亲吻时。巴克发出来的那些声音简直令人惊叹，不管是粗喘，还是赞美艾迪的小小下流话。  
然后是口交。对于两个只被人口过的男人来说是更重大的一步。那感觉有多美妙他们心知肚明，所以他们对此很有干劲，准备好了从用手帮对方打出来这里更进一步。他们花了许多时间去练习、尝试，直到他们终于感到舒适。  
那所有的努力都有了回报。艾迪和巴克各自发现，他们喜欢被人口的程度和喜欢给人口的程度一样。（好吧，几乎一样）这个情况里，巴克的竞争天性显然在给艾迪帮大忙。每一件艾迪对他做的事，巴克都会加倍热情地回赠。  
巴克能整个填满他的嘴——关于“消防水管”的事艾迪没开玩笑——在尝试着把他整根吞入的过程里，艾迪发现巴克喜欢他的球囊被照顾，而且每次艾迪跪着、抬起眼睛看他时，他都会兴奋地无以复加。巴克能像个专家那样把艾迪深吞至根，在上下吞吐的时候用舌头研磨艾迪的老二。他喜欢艾迪躺着，在被单或沙发上拧动，这样巴克就能把他的胯部死死钉住。  
一旦口交上了菜单，他们花了好几周在那上面。和别的招式一起，比如洗澡时从后而至的手淫、比如单独在一起时在沙发上跨坐在彼此身上碾磨。艾迪知道还能做更多——他们在Pornhub上看了些小电影来适应，然后他们意识到他俩比里面任何一对儿都要辣——不过依靠他们自己做成这些事很有意思。一切进展顺利，艾迪不想急于求成。  
直到现在。   
他们在巴克的床上，在艾迪必须离开去接克里斯托弗之前，仅剩的时间被他们用来发挥创造力。这是被克里斯托弗的课外活动和安排差劲的轮班充斥的一周，他们只好充分利用手上所有空闲。  
艾迪躺着，从自己的两腿间盯着巴克，沉溺在巴克裹紧他老二的粉色、大开的嘴里。他的一只手搂着巴克的后脑勺，与其说是引导倒不如说是固定，他就快他妈的高潮了，甚至大腿都在颤抖，突然间，不晓得哪来的主意，巴克把一根手指滑到他球囊之后，用力往里一按。  
有几秒钟，艾迪眼前一片空白，在一阵神经的刺痛中高潮，随后像失去了骨头那样跌回床上。  
巴克，一脸高兴得过了头的模样，爬上床躺在他身边。“所以……我觉得你喜欢那个。”  
艾迪还没能找回自己说话的能力，于是他翻了个白眼。早先已经射过了的巴克把身体压低，哄着他接吻。在高潮的余韵和巴克激烈的亲吻里，埃迪完全忘记了那根手指的感觉。直到那天晚上迟些时候，他躺在床上，希望巴克躺在他身旁，这样他们就可以再探索更多。  
他们的性生活并没有就此运转困难，只是现在艾迪无法停止想象事情进一步发展会是怎样。巴克又像那样挑逗了他几回，当一切变得亲密异常的时候，每一次艾迪都来得很猛。  
“听着，艾迪，我喜欢我们现在的进展。”在某次前述情形发生后，巴克这么告诉他。他们罕见地获得一个只属于他们自己的早晨，既然克里斯托弗已经在学校里了，他们在艾迪的床上做了一次爱。“我不想让你觉得我需要更多。”  
艾迪看着躺在另一个枕头上的巴克，问他。“所以是怎样，你不想干我了？”  
他听见巴克的呼吸滞住片刻。“我意思是，没错，我当然想，但这还是新的而我不想太着急。这件事意义重大。”巴克的声音充满感情。“我们在做的事美妙绝伦。”  
“我知道，亲爱的（amado）。”艾迪没有错过每次他脱口而出西语时巴克都会变得炙热的眼神。“我们就按照我们自己的节奏来，好吗（bueno）？”  
接下来的几个星期，艾迪深入挖掘了一下，意识到他是真的很想和巴克一起做这事。只有他一个人的夜晚，他尝试在自己身上用手指——关键在于润滑剂，非常多的润滑剂——在起初的几次错误之后，那其实感觉非常好。截止目前，巴克只是用一根手指的指尖，但几次自我课程里，艾迪已经让自己可以吞下三根。光是想象着巴克更粗的手指会把他撑得更开就让他几乎要射出来。  
他知道他想要巴克和他做爱——这儿有一整卷的待办清单，做爱就在第一项——但光天化日下，这个想法让他忐忑不安。他正身处在一个未知的领域，在这里，把自己放到这个位置上。  
心神不宁的他寻求莱娜搭把手，莱娜，唯一一个艾迪所知的会在他需要听到残酷的真相时毫不犹豫把真相摔在他脸上的人。几周前他找过她，在她调回她重新运转的消防站时，为自己是个混蛋向她道歉。不会再有那些街头斗殴了；莱娜现在已经成为可以一起喝一杯或只是沉默对坐的人，一个理解他但不会惯着他的人。  
一瓶啤酒下肚，他问了她关于这个已经困扰他好几个星期的问题。“我知道这很荒唐，但要是我们真那么做了，你觉得巴克会不会对我另眼相看？”  
“你说得没错，这太荒唐了。而且还有点冒犯人，迪亚兹。”莱娜用艾迪珍视的那种不卑不亢的态度谴责到。再度说话前她又喝下口酒。“你是在问，如果你打算在下面的话，巴克会不会期望着你有特定的表现？或者他会想要你那么做？”  
听她这样直言不讳让艾迪感觉很紧张，又有点傻。“我完全想做。”他告诉她。“只要那不会影响我们的工作或者克里斯托弗，我不在乎谁知道，但我不想改变。”  
有那么一瞬间她看起来很骄傲，随后她的表情渐渐变得更严肃。“听着，当我和男人做的时候，他是和我做。不是什么能让他觉得更舒服些的自我压抑的我，也不是什么打扮得像娃娃似的可人的幻想。是我。如果他们不想要我，他们可以滚蛋。”又喝下一口酒，她继续说。“巴克想要你，很显然。我很怀疑他有没有想过由自己掌控全局或者别的什么。我见识过你们在一起的样子，还记得吗？”  
“我想要他，我明知道我们俩都已经准备好了，这么等下去简直要杀了我了。”  
她翻了个白眼，就好像他又蠢又钝。“你很辣，迪亚兹。让那男孩为了拥有你连滚带爬吧。”  
莱娜笑了起来，艾迪感觉整个局面好了很多。他们为这干了一杯，然后又点了一轮酒，好让莱娜能给他讲讲她们队里新来的那个菜鸟。当晚，艾迪爬上床，想起莱娜所说的话，脑海中开始形成一副画面。  
第二天，艾迪做了个计划。  
倒不是说他需要故意去勾引巴克什么的。计划的这部分毫不意外地简单。他列了张清单，关于一切让巴克兴奋的事情。艾迪舔着嘴唇。艾迪脱掉衣服。艾迪穿上衣服。艾迪试着给他们做顿正儿八经的饭。  
没错，这部分他完全搞定。艾迪需要做的只是绕过那些二次怀疑，要是他在错误的时间提出这事的话。巴克的心思是对的——他不想催艾迪做这个，或更糟，因为这个伤到他——但艾迪的目标是让巴克能只看一眼自己就知道这一切都是他想要的，毋需多问。  
万幸的是，过去的几个月艾迪学到了很多，他知道至少一个万无一失的法子能让巴克不想太多。  
一周后，多亏一个排班奇迹，他和巴克的轮班排布保证他们拥有整整三十六个小时的休息时间。艾迪提前告诉了卡拉一切，这样就能保证在这期间的部分时间里克里斯托弗有人照顾，让艾迪和巴克可以单独过一整晚。  
艾迪率先下班（不得不去找鲍比帮这个忙）。把行李放回家中，让克里斯托弗安顿下来和笑得意味深长的卡拉吃晚饭，他直奔巴克的公寓去预先做准备。  
一个半钟头后，他听见巴克走进门，刚过门槛就喊了起来。  
“艾迪？我——是应该我去取食物吗？”  
他早先的策略是告诉巴克他要过来安排一个约会夜，包括外卖、电影、很多很多亲热。他们最终会走到那一步的，也许，取决于艾迪的计划进展顺利与否。与此同时，他有别的渴望亟待满足。  
“晚饭得晚点了，巴克。”艾迪回答，想象着此时巴克脸上的困惑。  
他等在楼上巴克的卧室里，不让巴克看见，听着巴克扔下钥匙。当巴克慢慢上楼找他时，艾迪最后一遍环视检查着卧室。  
他重新整理了床，确保所有必需品都在床头柜触手可及的地方，把灯光调暗。卡拉建议过他用蜡烛营造些恰当的气氛，但艾迪和巴克都是消防员，很清楚罗曼蒂克的烛火常常变成紧急呼救。  
“你到底在这上头干嘛？”巴克走到楼梯最高一蹬台阶，问到。  
艾迪站在床对面，除了他最好看的一条四角短裤和一抹微笑之外，什么都没穿，巴克猛地刹住了脚，他吞咽了一下，下巴几乎掉下来，艾迪很确信他捕捉到了巴克明白过来在发生什么的瞬间。  
“就不能等到晚饭后，哈？”巴克调笑道。从他绕过床走向艾迪的样子来看，他已经在自己的牛仔裤里硬了。  
艾迪过分专注于把每个细节搞对、把巴克心理状态调整好，完全低估了看着巴克会对他造成的影响。巴克穿着他最喜欢的靴子和那条荒谬的黑色牛仔裤，那条艾迪背地里很喜爱的膝盖上开了个洞的仔裤。除此之外，他还穿着一件暗橄榄绿色的体恤衫，在他肩膀和肱二头肌周围绷得紧紧的。  
艾迪摇摇头。巴克才是那个今晚应该被引诱的人。  
“我喜欢这。”巴克说，“你像这样等着我。”以一个性感、流畅的动作，巴克脱掉了上衣，那让艾迪心口狂跳。站得这么近，巴克闻起来好棒。他一定是在消防站洗过澡了。  
“我可不想让你分心。”  
艾迪抓住巴克的腰带，把他拉进一个重重的吻。整整一个礼拜的需索积蓄在他的胸口里，短裤之下，他几乎已经完全硬了。他的勃起并没被忽视，巴克用两只手抓住艾迪的屁股，让他们的胯部摁在一起前后摆动，一个缓慢的勃发的共舞。让艾迪加快进程的，是巴克放慢他们的亲吻，就好像他想引出这个、然后在他们能移动到床上去前就把艾迪变成攀绕在他身上的一团糟。像巴克这样欲求无度的人，艾迪很高兴发现他居然是个全面彻底的、让人脊柱融化的前戏大师。有时候，他的耐心甚至超过艾迪的。  
今晚的艾迪并不介意被他这么大获全胜。他转身把巴克推到床上。当他也落到上面，在巴克的牛仔裤上下功夫，粗暴地把它从巴克腿上整条剥下去，巴克看着他，脸上露出一个大大的笑容。  
“该死，艾迪。不管你怎么了，继续那么着。”他的用词把一股股迫切送进艾迪的身体里。  
感受到了艾迪动作里的急切，巴克帮他一起把牛仔裤褪下去脱掉，紧接着是内裤。赤裸着，巴克把艾迪拽到他顶上。艾迪心甘情愿失掉几分钟留给亲吻，同时巴克的手在他后背、身体两侧、臀部四下游走。艾迪发出一声呻吟，暂时退开来，让他们额头相抵，当那双强壮的手滑进他的内裤抓住他的屁股时，他们设法迅速脱掉艾迪的内裤，现在，他们裸裎相对，彼此喘着粗气。  
“感觉好棒。”巴克晕头转向地说。艾迪迫不及待想听听在这之后他能有多破碎。  
他爱抚着巴克的胸膛。“马上会更棒的。”  
巴克的笑容几乎晃眼睛。“是吗？”  
艾迪倾身过去，伸手拿过他早先藏在那的用品。他脑子里的神经因为期待近乎失控。当巴克接住艾迪手里拿着的东西时，他紧张起来。  
“艾迪——”  
“没事的。”他安慰他，“我想要这个，巴克。”他把身体放低，凑过去亲吻巴克而巴克急切地回吻着，他把润滑剂涂在巴克空闲的那只手上，而安全套扔在床上。  
“你确定吗？”巴克问到，一边把两根手指润湿。艾迪没有回答，而是把他的手指绕过自己的臀部希望巴克能明白。“操，艾迪……”  
“你想要这个的，对吧？”  
“天呐，艾迪。是的。”  
他们的身体互相纠缠着，在巴克打开他时艾迪一直在跟他交流。大部分活计都在艾迪洗澡后完成了，这样一来，要是事情发生太匆忙，或者艾迪不耐烦了，巴克不小心伤到他的风险会小很多。  
那感觉比艾迪用手指操自己时还要强烈。他无法预知巴克的手指会怎么动作、怎么弯曲、怎么旋转；那一切的一切叠加在一起成为了某种奇妙的体验。他迫不及待想让巴克有一次从头到尾准备他的机会。  
巴克加进了第三根手指，扩张着，往下摁。艾迪在他身上痉挛着，为直击身体的快感气喘吁吁。  
“那里，巴克！”他呻吟着。“你是怎么……”  
“我可能自己也做了点研究。”  
再多等任何一秒都是折磨。艾迪用颤抖的手打开安全套，给巴克戴上，多花了些时间撸动让他变得更硬，在这熟悉的动作里艾迪平静下来，随后他用了更多润滑剂。巴克看着，沉醉，一直没有松开艾迪的大腿。  
巴克往上移，让自己靠在枕头和金属的床架上，而他向前爬直到合适的位置。艾迪的大腿张开着，在巴克胯骨周围。巴克一只手扶着自己的老二，一只手抓着他引导他向下。  
这个。这个就是一直以来艾迪缺少的。慢是必要的。挤压着直到巴克尽根没入。艾迪的肺沉甸甸的；他意识到在最后几英寸滑入时他一直都屏着呼吸。他深深地吸了口气，在巴克坚实的双手里稳住自己。  
“你还好吗？”  
“太好了。”艾迪惊讶于自己居然还能发出声音。“你呢？”  
“这感觉太美妙了。我从来没有——没有和别的人。”当艾迪重新平衡自己时，巴克嘶嘶地喘着气。“从没想过感觉会这么好。”  
“我也没想过。”  
“操——好棒，艾迪。拜托，宝贝，你得动一动。”  
这份钟爱是全新的，出人意表的性感。回应着巴克的迫切，艾迪小心翼翼地抬起身子。起初，他保持着缓慢而慵懒的节奏，就像他们拥有世界上全部的时间。他并不习惯当他上下套弄时大腿上这种痛感。每个动作都将一阵震颤送往他们，随后艾迪找准了一种节奏，他全力以赴地骑着巴克摇晃。  
这一切显得更加清晰、更加生动：巴克的蓝眼睛紧锁着艾迪的，他交替着紧咬嘴唇和赞美艾迪时嘴唇上的红色，他的胸膛剧烈起伏时上面深色的纹身，他安抚着艾迪的老二直到它重新硬挺时前臂上的两根墨线。他是个讨人喜欢的男人，但他像这样时尤其美丽，所有的注意力都在艾迪身上，就仿佛世界上没有别人。那种全然的爱慕像飓风般击中了艾迪。  
“来吧，巴克。”他低声恳求道。“操我。”  
巴克把膝盖曲起来，脚平放在床上，向上顶弄。艾迪还没准备好，他伸出双手摁在巴克的胸口保持着平衡。他向后迎上，吞入每一吋。有那么一瞬间，他想，莱娜说的没错；艾迪感觉很自信，无比强大。目睹巴克对他作出的反应就像一剂兴奋剂，谁在哪儿、谁在做什么都显得不重要了。重要的是他们在一起，而这感觉美妙绝伦。  
一连串深深的楔入后，艾迪把大腿收拢起来。在这个角度，巴克的老二正确地击中了那里。他在自我探索时发现了这个位置，惊讶于那种感觉。在巴克从里到外的抽动中，艾迪在高潮的边缘游走，每块肌肉都叫嚣着如此。  
他小心翼翼地推开巴克使他抽出，躺回床上，张开的双腿几乎是个公然的邀请。巴克没有浪费任何时间，起身跪好向前挺进，他目光火热，握住套子底部，用一个长长的、顺畅的推挤重新进入艾迪里面。  
这样躺着，艾迪低下头就能看见巴克操进他，那美妙的躯干弓起来，双肩在用上核心和胯部的力量时紧绷着。他的一只手在艾迪脸旁的床单上攥成拳头，另一手仍在艾迪胸膛上。  
尽管被紧紧压住，由巴克在他身上动作着，但艾迪依然是那个掌控全局的，他催促着巴克继续。他的身子像浪一样，长长的躯体的波动迫使巴克进得更深。在这个姿势之下，他能用一只手抓住自己的老二而另一只手抓住巴克的身侧把他拉得更近。  
“艾迪——操，宝贝。”每个字都像是从胸膛里挤出来。“我要射了。”  
“射吧。”他命令到，迎上巴克的目光。他的眼睛疯狂、变暗、充满占有欲，是艾迪情绪的一面镜子。“我想感受那个，巴克。”  
他目睹巴克射过很多次，然而当他在一次长长的插入里射出来时，他紧绷的神情却还是有某种别样的感觉，他眼睛微微睁开时那种惊叹的神色，他发现这一切不是个梦。那在艾迪身体里的重量和压力几乎和被操的感觉一样美妙。当巴克的手包裹住握着自己老二的他的手，艾迪崩溃了。只是一下他就去了，射在腹部和他们相互纠缠的手指上。  
巴克往下看然后舔了舔嘴唇，说话时急促地喘着气，“这是我见过最火辣的场面。”  
他比艾迪恢复的快些，处理了套子，抓起纸巾擦拭着艾迪的皮肤。做完这些后，他爬回床上，在艾迪身边伸展着，握住他的手。  
“我们很擅长这个。”  
“你很惊讶吗？”  
“有点。”巴克承认到。“我以为对你来说这会感觉很不同，或者说不舒服，你知道吧，在另一头的时候。”  
艾迪转向他，问到。“你好奇吗，巴克？”  
“也许。我是说，你让那看起来很好。我很愿意让你在我上面。”  
艾迪笑了。“你会有你的机会去尝试的，亲爱的。我没任何怨言。”  
现在他们走到了这一步，心满意足，艾迪根本想不起为什么自己会这么担心。他和巴克就是合得来。不管面对的是天灾，还是关系中崭新的一步。他们总是能渡过难关。  
“你确实买了晚饭，对吧？”  
“在冰箱里，等着加热。”  
“我去准备起来。”巴克提议到。“你想休息多久都成，显然我已经把你累坏了。”艾迪坐起来，粗野地吻了他一口，这才把他推下床去。“好的，好的。晚餐，然后看你答应的电影。或者，我们可以再来一轮。”  
“看电影，然后，我们再来一轮。”巴克补充，穿上内裤然后抓起他的牛仔裤。  
不管这些调情，艾迪很感恩能有几分钟放松时间。他听着巴克在厨房里忙活的声音，想象着他上身赤裸着给他们俩准备晚饭。他们会严格按照约会夜的计划进行，享受又一轮性爱，然后起个大早好回到艾迪家和克里斯托弗一齐吃早饭。艾迪知道他儿子和巴克要是没法在休息日里一起消磨时间会多么沮丧。  
也许花了个把年他们才走到这里，历经高潮与低谷，但是艾迪不会想有任何别的结局。他依然每天都在学习新事物——关于他自己，关于他为自己组建的家庭——现在有了巴克在他身边，艾迪已经做好准备面对一切了。

<完>

Notes by girlfromcarolina:  
你可以在twitter和tumblr上找到我。  
做为这个同人圈子里的新作者，评论和点赞珍贵无比!


End file.
